Information transfer via the Internet, intranet, and other wired or wireless communication mediums is widely known and used. However, connection speed often limits the amount of information that may be successfully transferred over such communication mediums. For example, at relatively slow connection speeds, such as dial-up and other types of slow connections, the connection may be lost before information transfer is complete. Thus, connections may have to be repeatedly reestablished. In the case of large file downloads, repeated download attempts may be necessary before the entire file successfully transfers, at which time the file may then be loaded or installed.